Royal Right
by JackleTheKitsune
Summary: The third part of my Silver X Blaze series, Blaze and Silver are together but many things are yet to come to light.
1. Hot Hot Hot

**And now, for the third installment into my Silver X Blaze series.**

**Royal Right**

**(…)**

**Hot! Hot! Hot!**

In another dimension, there sits a kingdom.

As in most kingdoms, a castle is found.

Such a castle, as is customary, has a ruler.

This ruler, was a queen, and she was a happy one.

Her kingdom was prosperous, her people were joyous.

However, all these reasons were not why she was happy.

The source of the queen's joy was something much more simpler.

Simple to the point it was curled up next to her.

Blaze smiled in her sleep as she felt Silver's arms holding fast.

While she was still asleep Silver had woken a while ago but still he held her.

Silver laid there just enjoying her company as the world outside began to wake.

Blaze moved in her sleep and now Silver's one hand was no longer holding her.

Instead of renewing his grip he instead softly brushed the long fur that Blaze normally held back in her red band.

He was rewarded for his efforts as he heard a soft rumbling come from Blaze.

Silver smiled at this for a moment before moving closer to Blaze.

The heat increased as he moved closer and so did her purring.

Silver couldn't resist moving his hand to caress her face.

Another increase in purring was followed by the heat rising again.

"I love you" Silver whispered into her ear.

Blaze smiled more and her hand moved to his chest.

Silver was transfixed on her lovely face but he felt as the room warmed again.

"Blaze" Silver whispered into her ear.

"Blaze" Silver repeated as the room heated up again.

Silver looked down and saw as Blaze slowly pawed his chest in her sleep.

He was suddenly noticing the heat more and soon he began to smell something odd.

"Huh" Silver said as the smell began to get more pronounced.

"Hot Hot Hot" Silver yelled as he jumped from the bed waking Blaze in the process.

Blaze woke with a start and it only took a moment for her to see Silver running for the bathroom.

Blaze followed him hurriedly ignoring her robe on the chair next to her.

She found Silver in the bathroom quickly throwing water on himself.

"Silver, whats wrong" Blaze asked seeing Silver drenching himself.

Silver looked at Blaze in the mirror and froze, then he slowly turned to face Blaze.

What Blaze saw, made her cover her mouth to stop the laughter currently surging forth.

"Don't laugh, it really burns" Silver said seeing Blaze covering her mouth.

"How did you do that" Blaze said pointing to the burned handprint on his chest.

"I didn't" Silver said making Blaze look at the handprint closer.

The mark fit her hand perfectly.

"If I ever said you were hot, I think this goes without saying" Silver said turning back to throwing water on his still hot fur.

Blaze was about to say something when she heard a large bang as the door to her room was kicked in.

(…)

Blaze rushed from the bathroom closing the door behind her to stop Silver from coming out.

Gardon and several guards rushed into the room.

"Queen Blaze, we heard a yell" Gardon said as the other guards surrounded her.

Blaze kept her cool through it all.

"Where you attacked Queen Blaze? Gardon asked as he looked to Blaze.

Blaze stood there and let out a rather loud "Ahem"

Gardon looked at Blaze and then after a moment quickly turned around with the other guards following suit.  
"I'm sorry my queen, I was not aware you were not dressed yet" Gardon rushed an apology.

Blaze was soon handed her robe by an emerald green ferret, "Your Majesty" She said as she handed it to Blaze.

"Thank you, nice to know some guards are still respectful" Blaze added the last part looking at Gardon.

"Let me through" Came a familiar voice from behind the guards.

Soon Mirage shoved her way through the armored guards and raised her hands as she stood infront of Blaze.

The next moment everyone in the room saw Blaze and Mirage disappear behind a brick wall.

"Thank you Mirage, now I want everyone out of here before Mirage ends her illusion or you all will get burnt" Blaze said from inside Mirage's fake walls.

Everyone left with many hurried apologies from Gardon.

Mirage let her "Wall" fade and turned back to Blaze.

"Let me get you something more to put on then a robe" She said heading for the wardrobe.

"Mirage, never mind that... I need you to get me something special" Blaze said stopping Mirage in her tracks.

"I need you to get a salve for burns, nothing too bad... and something to regrow fur" Blaze said adding the last part softly.

"But, you never get burned..." Mirage said staring at Blaze.

"I know" Blaze said trying to not give much away.

Mirage looked around before she noticed something odd about the room, the door to the bathroom was shut and there was a pile of clothes next to her bed.

"Blaze, what is going on?" Mirage asked starting to put things together.

Blaze sighed before answering, "You can come out now"

Silver opened the door and walked out looking down at the burn on his chest.

"Thanks, I thought Gardon would have found me for sur... MIRAGE!" Silver looked up as he talked and saw the raccoon begin to laugh.

"Silver and I had a small accident, this is why I need that stuff" Blaze said as Silver tried to cover himself up.

"Wow Blaze, what did the poor guy do..." Mirage stopped as she finished that line.

Her thoughts raced and soon her faced gained an expression of shock.

"Blaze, you were naked, and Silver stayed the night, and he got burned by you..." Mirage was thinking out loud but she could see just how right she was by Silver's face.

"Mirage, this is important, nobody can get word of this" Blaze said as Mirage stood there.

"Very well Queen Blaze, I will let no one catch on to this, for your sake, and for King Silver's" Mirage said slyly as she left the room.

"Ah" Silver said unsure of what to do.

Blaze went up to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry bout the burn, but you know that my powers are tied to my emotions" Blaze said rubbing against him with a small purr.

"Heh, I just wish it didn't sting so much" Silver said wrapping his arms around her.

"But thats because I love you so much" Blaze said looking up into Silver's eyes.

"And I love you" Silver said softly as he moved in for a kiss.

Blaze returned his move and soon their lips met with bliss rippling across their surface.

Silver felt as Blaze put her arms around the back of his head.

The next moment Silver pulled away and ran for the bathroom.

"Hot Hot Hot!"

(…)

**The return of Silver X Blaze, AlyssaCookie, SilverDawn, sorry but the credit goes to you too for the inspiration.**

**This story will be humorous (At least I hope) but the romance will still be there.**

**Time to get back to work but I hope you all enjoyed the beginning.**


	2. Plans

**OK, time to clear things up.**

**This story takes place Right after the last story And I Will Whisper.**

**And by right after, it is the morning after.**

**Now, lets get back to the story.**

**(…)**

**Plans**

"Ok... this is getting insane, what happens if someone finds out Blaze?" Silver was still a bit panicky from earlier.

"I have it all set out, once Mirage gets back things will be in motion and we won't have to worry anymore" Blaze comforted Silver as she held to him purring softly from his touch.

"But" Silver started but Mirage entered stopping him.

"What you have requested Blaze" She said spreading out the salve and fur growth formula on the table.

"Thank you Mirage, I have one more job for you though" Blaze said as she turned from the table to Mirage.

"Really Blaze, how many secrets do you have?" Mirage asked jokingly.

"Only a few that you don't know about, now I need you to deliver this message to the council, it is marked urgent and they should give you a response with a time... some time today" Blaze joked before getting serious.

Mirage sighed before grabbing the scroll in Blaze's hand, "Fine, but i've been your friend long enough to earn a favor in return right?"

"Don't tell me you want another dress" Blaze said shaking her head slightly.

"Well I do love a good dress but not today, think you can get Gardon to let Markus off for the night, I have my own secrets as you know" Mirage was smiling in a way that made Silver uneasy.

"I think the scariest thing in the world, isn't death, it's when girls plot" Silver thought to himself.

Blaze just shook her head again, "Fine, Markus will be assigned to protect you for the next two days as you are to be an envoy, to the southern seas"

Mirage lit up, "Blaze, sometimes knowing you for so long is the best thing in the world"

Mirage scampered off hurriedly with a smile on her face.

"What did you just do?" Silver asked seeing Blaze's dark smile.

"Either Markus owes me a big favor, or he is going to hate me" Blaze said but Silver didn't catch on.

"So what was that thing to the council" Silver asked.

"It is calling for a meeting with them today, to discuss a very important issue"

Silver thought for a moment, "What issue" he asked not being able to think of any.

"I'm the queen now, under most circumstances I would have been married already by now. However, as you probably remember, I fought the council to let me become queen without a husband as king." Blaze began her explanation as she sat down in her chair.

"Now the reason I didn't wish to be married before I became queen was that as a princess I can only marry a prince, but as queen I'm in charge and can marry whoever I want." Blaze smiled as she said this to Silver.

"In short, I rule" Blaze added as a little joke.

Silver sat there for a moment, "Why not marry a prince?"

Blaze was too shocked to answer at first, "Cause you're not a prince Silver!"

This time it was Silver's turn to be shocked.

"And now as Queen, I can marry whoever I want, and you're who I want Silver" Blaze said getting up and moving to his side.

"I mentioned this last night Silver" Blaze said her hand softly tracing the burn in his fur.

"You did..." Silver said in a detached way.

"Not having second thoughts are we Silver?" Blaze said her claws unsheathing themselves.

"No, it just really hurts when you touch there" Silver said causing Blaze to stop.

"Very well, but I have to go see the council soon." Blaze said her face lingering next to his.

"Should I sneak out through the garden?" Silver asked moving his face closer to her's.

"The guards will follow me, you could leave out the door" Blaze said before kissing Silver deeply.

"I wish I could stay with you" Silver commented as the kiss ended.

"If my plan works, you can in a month or so"

(…)

Blaze stood before the council.

There was Azure, a crimson bat named after the color of his eyes, dressed in his most formal of robes he was lighthearted on a whim but always professional when called on.

Harpoon was to his left, an old orange dog with long scar down his left side, who was the oldest member of the council and the former captain of the guard.

Harpoon was dressed in formal attire but it was on quiet sloppily, he never did waste time with appearances when he was summoned urgently.

Then there was a small mouse named Shock, dressed in his lab coat and not formal in the least he was the youngest but also one of the brightest... when he wasn't being too eccentric.

"You called on us my liege?" Azure called in a soft yet deep voice.

"Yes my queen, you did request our presence?" Harpoon asked while fiddling with a small carving of a sailboat.

"So, what do you need... Queen Blaze?" Shock asked getting a look from the other two.

"Yes I called for you" Blaze answer them while chuckling lightly at Shock.

"How is Coil?" Blaze asked turning to Shock.

"He is fine, wishes he wasn't cooped up in the lab all day but my husband survives" Shock said jokingly.

"And Harpoon, I heard you got a new ship, how go the seas?" Blaze asked this time facing the old dog.

Harpoon put down his small carving, "Ah I haven't had the chance to sail her yet my queen but she is a beauty."

"And I see that your wings have quiet a nice sheen today Azure" Blaze said completing her round of small talk.

"Thank you my liege, but did you not say that this was urgent?" Azure asked always the professional.

"That I did" Blaze said returning to a serious face.

"Well you have us here my queen, what is it you ask of us?" Harpoon asked returning his fingers to the small wooden ship.

"I ask for you to listen, as queen I am in charge but of course you three can always overrule me."  
Blaze took a deep breath, "With this in mind I now intend to announce my plans to be married"

Shock looked delighted.

Harpoon nearly broke the mast of his ship.

Azure got to be unprofessional for the one time in his career, "What?" he shouted.

Azure caught himself and returned to his normal self before he continued, "This is most unexpected my liege."  
"Aye, last time I knew all the suitors had been turned away" Harpoon jumped in equally confused.

"When is the wedding?" Shock asked causing the other two to look at him again.

"I'm sorry my liege but I will have to cast my vote against this without knowledge to convince me otherwise" Azure crossed his arms and his wings flared a little bit.

"My queen, I am in favor of a new king and I don't wish to deprive any of a wedding day but I am wary of those I haven't met" Harpoon seemed to be equally against the idea.

"I am for the idea but I too must ask who the suitor is" Shock said being professional for a bit.

"The suitor is Silver The Hedgehog" Blaze said suddenly feeling relief now that it was in the open.

Shock began clapping, "My vote is for Queen Blaze."

"Hmm... I cannot approve my queen, he is not of royal blood, is there no prince, no cat?" Harpoon asked his old ways showing.

"Come now Harpoon, a blood argument is dying fast these days, I respect your experience but it is not a good reason" Azure turned to Harpoon.

"I will hold my vote for now... I wish to have the council meet with the suitor" Azure said a small smile on his face.

"It is within our power to ask for that is it not my liege?" Azure was thinking this through.

"Very well, he will see you tomorrow" Blaze said hoping Silver could hold together.

"He isn't the best at handling pressure" Blaze thought to herself.

"I can't wait for your wedding" Shock cried cheerily as Blaze force a smile.

"Ok, not exactly what I had for a plan."

(…)

**Some trouble is brewing I guess.**

**Hope you are enjoying it so far.**

**As you can see there is humor but there is also plot, amazing from me I know but you can thank some of my fellow writers for that.**

**Two chapters in a day, my fingers hurt, goodnight.**


	3. Improvise

**Yeah, the wait was long, and I mean long.**

**A lot of things went on in my life since the last chapter and because of that this was delayed.**

**I almost thought of putting this story on Hiatus... **

**But I just couldn't do it.**

Chapter Three - Improvise.

Blaze entered her chambers half hoping that Silver would still be there.

The soft white hedgehog was nowhere to be seen however.

Blaze let her frown show to the empty room.

"Don't tell me things didn't go well" A voice came from nowhere startling Blaze a bit.

"Mirage, I know everything in this room is fireproofed, it won't be hard finding what burns" Blaze said with hot cinders glowing around her with flames following.

"Sorry Blaze" The tapestry on the wall shimmered for a moment before revealing Mirage with her hands up.

"I thought I gave you and Markus a ticket out of here?" Blaze said as she snuffed out the last of the flames around her.

"Marine is the only captain with a ship ready to sail and she is visiting her friend, Gardon believes that Markus will be off for the next two days..." Mirage said as she took a seat.

Blaze sighed for a moment, "You really love your illusions don't you?"

Mirage looked up for a moment before smiling.

"What ever do you mean" Mirage said as she disappeared from sight.

Mirage came back into view a moment later with a confused look on her face.

"But back to earlier, I take it that things didn't go well?" Mirage looked sincerely worried.

"They want to meet Silver, see if he is fit..." Blaze said with a frown.

"Does that mean that they will stop the vote?"

"No, Shock is on my side so an all out denial is out of the question. But with Harpoon against it and Azure being well... Azure, they could complicate things beyond my patience." Blaze explained as she took a seat herself.

"Is there anything you can do to make them approve the wedding?" Mirage asked while making her hand turn purple.

"I have an ace up my sleeve, but if I use it now it could seem like i'm forcing the council to my will" Blaze said her mood getting more sour.

"And that might make Shock side with Harpoon and Azure..." Mirage concluded aloud with her hand shifting to green.

"Exactly" Blaze said before throwing Mirage a glance.

"What?" Mirage said seeing her gaze.

"Can you stop with the colors?" Blaze asked making sure to not sound angry.

"What's wrong with fuchsia?" Mirage asked with a smile.

"Nothing, it just gets distracting some times" Blaze said smiling a bit.

Mirage stopped her illusions for a moment before she smiled deviously.

"I bet you just want too see this color" Mirage said causing Blaze to look over.

Blaze turned to Mirage only to see Silver standing there with a long necklace decorated with ruby carvings.

Blaze smiled for a moment before she laughed.

Mirage dropped the illusion and stood there with a frown.

"What's so funny?"

"You messed up, cat's get wedding rings, not necklaces" Blaze laughed a bit as she explained.

"So banish me, i'm used to dreams of a necklace, sorry but tail rings don't go well on raccoons" Mirage saw her flaw and tried to recover.

"But I really do need to talk to Silver, impressing the council is important" Blaze said her frown returning.

Mirage was about to say something when Blaze suddenly sprang up and bolted out the door.

(…)

Silver was out in the town bazar, sifting through stands for any chance of finding something for Blaze.

A large bear was towering over him with a bucket of fish in his hand.

"Yall wanta impress some cute dame I take it, bake her a nice salmon yall should, really show her a nice dinner" The bear drawled on trying for a sale.

Silver just baked up slowly with his hands raised, "I should really get going... thanks but i'll have to" Silver stopped dead.

"Yall change your mind fella?" The bear grinned as he played his hand over the salmon.

"Do you have any cod?" Silver asked with a smile.

The bear scratched his head for a moment before turning and digging under a pile of herring.

"Normally the flies head for yall's cod first so you gotta put it under the herring so they can't smell it" he mused to himself as he retrieved the fish for Silver.

"Perfect" Silver said as he examined the fish.

"Then shes your's for two soleadis" The bear smiled as Silver handed him the money.

Silver lifted himself into the air much to the bear's surprise and took off for home.

"Now to get home and cook this, Blaze is going to love it" Silver mused to himself as he flew.

He was making good time when he felt a drop of water hit him in the face.

Silver was going to shrug it off when another drop hit him, then another.

"Rain, better cut across the forest to save time" Silver thought to himself as he changed directions and speed.

The storm didn't gain thunder but the rain increased to a steady pour.

Silver was soaring over the trees when he saw a trail of smoke coming from ahead.

"Thats the clearing" He said aloud thinking back to when he and Blaze went running recently.

Not a moment was spared as Silver zoomed in ready to fight any fire to preserve the forest.

Silver landed and looked around but he couldn't see the source of the smoke.

"Huh" He said confused before being tackled to the ground.

"I smell cod Silver" Blaze said playfully as she sat on his back.

"Blaze, did you cause the smoke?" Silver asked as she got off him.

"Only to get your attention, I figured you would of seen it from your house" Blaze said as Silver levitated to his feet.

"So you burn a forest?" Silver said casting her a glance.

"Just dried leaves..." Blaze said smiling.

Silver was about to say something when he noticed the rain stop.

"Crazy weather..." Silver said looking up at the sky.

"Coil said that the rain will be on and off for the next few days... with possible thunderstorms" Blaze commented looking up at the sky as well.

"Those brain buckets..." Silver said laughing lightly.

"Silver..." Blaze said frowning as she turned to look at him.

"Hmm" Was all he said not looking from the sky.

"The council has asked to speak with you tomorrow" Blaze said causing him to look.

"The council, what for?" Silver asked looking a bit afraid.

"Remember how I said that things wouldn't be easy, well the council wants to see if you are fit to be my husband" Blaze said resting her head on Silver.

Silver started shaking slightly, "what am I going to do, if I mess up, what will happen to us getting married?"

Blaze snaked her arm around Silver and grabbed the cod from his hands, "Everything will be fine"

"Hey" Silver said as Blaze bounded away with the cod.

"Not funny Blaze, now seriously what am I going to do?" Silver said as Blaze sat above him in a tree.

Silver levitated up to her expecting an answer and instead got a fish head.

"Improvise" Blaze said as she licked her fingers clean.

(…)

**Yes, not much for the long wait, this is what I believe to be the longest I have gone without updating a story, and is a horrible mark against my Silver X Blaze series.**

**The first story was done with one chapter a day, the second was one every two days or so... but over a week... I have failed.**

**I will get to work on the next chapter soon.**

**The clearing mentioned above is not out of the blue, it is the same clearing from Silhouette Flames if anyone was wondering.**

**Till next time, (Hopefully shorter then last time) I guess i'm out.**


	4. Formal Matter

**Ok, time to get back to work.**

**First off, some people have expressed their thoughts on some of the OC's such as Mirage and deemed them unnecessary or saying that the story suffers because of them.**

**I can see how one is skeptical of a OC becoming a large supporting role but I assure you it was required for the ending.**

**This and if Blaze had an attendant in the last story and now she doesn't it wouldn't make sense.**

**Next topic, Rushed. **

**I was told that the last chapter seemed rushed which made me laugh a little.**

**When I've done two chapters a day, people can't wait for the next chapter, then I take forever and it appears rushed.**

**I'm not angry I just thought it was funny.**

**Well I've taken up too much space.**

Chapter Four - Formal Matter

Blaze stood outside the large carved doors that led to the council's meeting hall.

Silver was in there and had been for the past hour.

Blaze ground her teeth in frustration making small sparks of flame as well.

"I should go back in..." Blaze breathed reaching for the door.

"No... If I go in now it might seem like I'm afraid Silver is weak" Blaze stopped her hand.

Blaze had left Silver earlier at her own fault when she had thrown in a bluff that could make or break things.

"I have so much trust in Silver and his worth that I feel that there is no need for me to even preside over this event" Blaze remembered her words.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time" Blaze thought aloud second guessing herself.

Blaze was standing with her eyes closed contemplating things when she heard footsteps approach.

A second set of footsteps soon joined the first and Blaze hesitated to look.

"Blaze" Called Mirage while pulling Markus behind her.

"Mirage, I trust you two are leaving for the southern isles today?" Blaze said looking up.

Markus seemed to hesitate, "My queen, would it not be better for me to bring my armor... or spear at least if I am to be Lady Mirage's guard?"

Blaze looked from Mirage to Markus and suppressed a laugh.

"Come on Markus, let us not bother the queen" Mirage said while pulling him away.

"Tell Silver we wish him luck" Mirage called before she and Markus headed off.

"Silver" Blaze mouthed thinking back to the ordeal he faced.

Once again she reached her hand towards the doors.

A moment's hesitation was present before Blaze withdrew her hand again.

Then to her surprise the doors slowly opened.

A small dog popped out and bowed to Blaze.

"Queen Blaze's presence is requested by the peoples chair of councilman Azure" He relayed before holding the door for her.

Blaze stepped lightly into the room and took her seat in the royal booth.

Silver stood in the middle of the room with her and the three councilmen looking at him.

"The council has reached it's decision in the matter of Mr. Silver and Queen Blaze's plans" Harpoon stood as he said this.

"The council has reviewed the case before us extensively, much thought was put forward and it was laborious to make an end to it" Shock now spoke his part while standing.

"The request has been denied" Azure stood and said this without a hint of emotion.

All three councilmen stood to exit, with Shock lingering for a moment.

"I'm sorry" He mouthed before turning.

Blaze stood as well making them stop in their tracks.

"I must protest this decision and I will honor it only if just cause is present to me immediately" Blaze commanded with authority.

"My liege, this seems a bit" Azure started but was cut off.

"It is my right as queen" Blaze said making them all sit back down.

Silver stood in the middle of the room and looked at the three that held his fate and the one that he loved.

Azure looked to Harpoon for a moment before he sighed, "Very well my liege"

Shock jumped in, "You must understand, this was done for the best reasons."

Harpoon cast the mouse a glance before he set down a small wooden boat, "Silver is a fine person and under other circumstances would be highly recognized but as a commoner and not a royal we cannot permit this for the safety of the royal family."  
Blaze was about to protest when Azure continued "However for the continuance of the royal family it has been decided that any of royal status in any form will be acceptable in place of a prince."

"And this would include?" Blaze asked trying to not let her anger show.

"Extended family, anyone that has been knighted, or others of royal status... say such as captain of guard or council members..." Azure said with a slight smile.

Blaze did her best to not incinerate the bat.

"You must understand that this is a formal matter" Azure said calmly with his smile.

(…)

Blaze and Silver stood in the forest, among the clearing that they had decided to use as a good place away from the castle to talk.

"Blaze... what are we going to do" Silver asked half afraid of the answer.

"I don't know... I just don't know..." Blaze could tell Silver didn't like her answer.

"Azure will not get away with this..." Blaze said aloud with a flame popping up from her annoyance.

"But he's a council member, I know that Shock didn't want to disapprove but Harpoon has his old ways set..."

"I know Silver... Azure was the swing vote and he didn't go the way I thought he would..." Blaze was trying her hardest to think of something.

"Didn't you say something about having an ace? Something to make them have to agree with you?" Silver said with a faint smile at the chance.

"I had an ace, but Azure had a better hand. I was going to argue that if they didn't allow us to marry then they would be preventing the royal bloodline from continuing..." Blaze said fading off.

"And they added the any royal part to stop you from using that... I heard Azure argue for that himself..." Silver concluded hating the taste of the words.

Silver sat down on a stump and sighed trying to think of something.

Blaze walked over and set herself down on the stump as well.

She smiled lightly and laid back across Silver's lap.

Silver had a small moment of surprise before he too smiled.

"We will think of something..." Blaze said looking up at his eyes.

"Yes..." Silver said returning her gaze.

He reached down and slowly ran his hand through her fur, softly caressing her face.

Silver returned to his thoughts for a minute before he heard a soft rumbling.

Another moment and Blaze was purring with her eyes closed.

Blaze was content to stay there but suddenly she felt herself being lifted up.

"Silver" Blaze said opening her eyes to see how high she was going.

"Just a foot" Silver said levitating Blaze above his lap.

"What is this about?" Blaze said relaxing a little.

"This" Silver said leaning forward slowly and kissing Blaze as he levitated her.

Blaze pulled herself closer to Silver and he moved her into a sitting position.

Breaking the levitation, Blaze wrapped her arms around Silver and clawed at his back lightly.

Silver gasped in surprise and Blaze slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Silver tried to retaliate but it was too late.

Blaze relished in the bliss that they exchanged and Silver did the same.

A light pressure came against Blaze's shoulder and soon her and Silver broke from their embrace.

Panting ensued as Silver pulled Blaze closer.

She hesitated for a moment then moved away.

"Something wrong Blaze?" Silver asked afraid.

"No" Blaze said softly before returning to panting.

"I just" Another pant raised the tension in Silver's heart.

"Can't breath and" Silver was hating lungs and breathing right about now.

"Purr and the same time" Blaze said her breath finally returning to normal.

Silver laughed a bit and Blaze returned to him.

Her soft purring echoed through his head until it came to a sudden stop.

"Blaze?" Silver asked unsure what it was this time.

"I have an idea" Blaze said without looking up.

"Huh" Silver said before he caught on.

"We will talk to Azure, see if we can convince him to reconsider a vote" Blaze said smiling.

"With Shock and Azure calling for a revote, we could still get this to work.." Blaze continued.

"But how will we get Azure to do that?" Silver asked afraid he was going to smash this fragile hope.

Blaze smiled and kissed him lightly, "It will be a formal matter."

(…)

**Yay, Romance... and plot but YAY ROMANCE**

**Anyway as we can see things are getting a bit more complicated but hey.**

**Hope this is enough to bide over people till next time.**

**Sad to say this but plot will be a main factor of the next chapter.**

**I know that most people come for the romance but I guess i'll just have to be sorry for making the story... have a story.**

**Till next time, I'm off to work so this Kitsune is out.**


	5. Not For Long

**I had a nice, detailed, thought out notes for the beginning of this chapter.**

**Then my computer crashed and instead you got these.**

Chapter Five - Not for long

Blaze stood outside a set of decorated doors.

"Hurry up" she breathed to herself.

In her anxiety Blaze turned from the door and sighed deeply.

"Azure will keep me waiting all day until he is presentable and Mirage has left already meaning I can't even fume..." Blaze thought while rolling a fireball in her paws.

Soon the fireball was being tossed high in the air in an attempt to keep herself from going crazy.

Blaze was contemplating how Azure would like it if his door burned down when a small pink dog emerged.

"Councilman Azure awaits you Queen Blaze" The chambermaid spoke with a light tone and a bow.

"Thank you" Blaze said politely as she entered Azure's office.

A quick glance back at the chambermaid caused her to shut the doors behind Blaze.

"My liege, I am most honored that you seek me out in private" Azure said descending from the ceiling.

His fur was smoothed to a gloss and his namesake eyes pierced the room.

"I am glad that you had time to accommodate me, I trust I am not interrupting your duties?" Blaze was as formal as she could be.

"Once again it is an honor, your grace is welcomed in my dark chambers." Azure said with a small smile.

Blaze looked around for a moment, "rather light in here for a bat" she thought to herself.

"Now, if we may skip the pleasantries" Blaze said turning back to Azure.

"For you my liege, of course, you must be busy" Azure offered his chair to Blaze.

She sat down as Azure walked to a small outcropping in the room.

"If I may?" he asked looking at Blaze.

"As long as we can move on to why I came here" Blaze answered slightly annoyed.

Azure simply flipped backwards and latched on to the outcropping before turning around to face Blaze upside down.

"Why is it you requested to meet with me my liege, I must say it was rather unexpected"

"I am here to request a meeting" Blaze said calmly.

"Excuse me my liege but, what then, would this be?"

"This is simply a small conversation, however the subject to be discussed is not a safe one for inside these walls"

"I assure you my walls are safe, my liege" Azure said with a curious glance around the room.

"Not your walls, the castle's" Blaze said causing Azure to nearly lose his footing.

Before he could say anything Blaze continued.

"I will need you to fly out over the forest, tomorrow, and search for a small clearing near the western edge"

Azure looked curious but remained all business, "How will I know I've reached the clearing?"

"If you fly over without stopping I will have to singe your wings" Blaze said standing up.

"But this is hardly proper" Azure said as Blaze headed for the door.

"I make the rules, Azure, keep in mind, I am the Queen, I rule" Blaze said exiting his chambers.

Azure ran a hand through his fur, "Not for long..."

(…)

Silver stood in his small house, just west of the forest.

He lit an oil lamp with some kindling from the fireplace.

"I told Coil we don't need any electric power out here" He mused to himself smiling.

"You don't, but he loves to work on anything" Blaze said entering his home.

"This is hardly the proper place for a queen to be" Silver said without turning around.

"And that is hardly a way to address a queen" Blaze said coldly.

The next moment they were both laughing.

Blaze was trying to not let any fire escape as she laughed and Silver was clutching the wall to support himself.

"Blaze" Silver said turning and knocking over the oil lamp.

The lamp landed with a thud and the fire inside went out.

"Darn" Silver said levitating another piece of kindling from the fireplace.

"Too slow" Blaze said picking up the lamp and igniting it with a snap of her fingers.

"Show off" Silver said jokingly.

"Says the one levitating me closer" Blaze said as she set the lamp on the table as it passed.

"And?" Silver said as he held Blaze in his arms and stopped using his powers.

Blaze didn't respond with words, she just reached up behind him, looped her arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply.

Too soon it seemed, their embrace ended and they stood in silence.

Blaze's tail swished back and forth slowly behind her.

"Silver?" Blaze said rubbing her head against his fluffy underbelly.

"Yes?" Silver said running his hand through her fur.

"Meet me at the clearing tomorrow" Blaze said without looking up.

"Another moonlit meeting?" Silver asked causing Blaze to stop.

"Not exactly..." Blaze said trailing off.

"We have a meeting with Azure there tomorrow" She said feeling Silver stop his hand.

"What? But at the clearing?"

"I needed some place outside the castle that nobody knew about..." Blaze said not liking her own explanation.

"But I thought... that the clearing..." Silver trailed off.

Blaze looked up into his eyes before urging him to continue.

"I thought... the clearing would be... a special place... just for... us..."

"I'm sorry... just I didn't know another place that wouldn't of aroused suspicion from the rest of the castle. And we need to convince him to call for a revote and have our side in his favor."

"Why couldn't I just go with you to him?" Silver asked feeling a bit hurt.

"That would have been like storming the castle with Eggman Nega at our heels, we would never have gotten in unseen and kept the contents of the meeting secret."

"We've done it before" Silver said with a small smile.

"Trust me, the servants know, the maids, the cooks, everyone but Gardon and the Council, Mirage told me" Blaze said smiling a little in return.

"Thats not good" Silver said his smile widening deceptively.

"It's not that bad" Blaze said curious as to why he was smiling.

"No it is, they will all be jealous" Silver said with a chuckle.

Blaze pulled Silver into another kiss.

"And you used to be so naive" Blaze whispered as they separated.

"I just wish that others didn't want to keep us apart..." Silver said with a frown.

"They can't, not for long" Blaze said pulling him into another kiss to get his mind of their troubles.

"Not for long" Silver breathed as he returned his full attention to Blaze.

(…)

**ok, not the longest chapter, but hey it is another chapter of Plot and Romance.**

**Now things are fully set in motion and it is only for you to guess where they will stop.**

**I already know but that would be a spoiler.**

**Azure seems to have his own plans while Blaze and Silver are still working out the kinks in theirs.**

**Till next time I guess I should get back to work.**


	6. World On Fire

**Back to work is I... well my grammar just went down the tube.**

**Hope I get the rest of my grammar correct.**

**Short notes so everyone will be able to get to reading.**

**Everyone should remember that things weren't all that they seemed last time, and now Azure seems to have his own agenda.**

**(…)**

Chapter Six - World on fire

Blaze and Silver sat in the clearing of the forest, waiting for their guest.

"Why did we have to use this place again" Silver asked as he levitated a pine cone in boredom.

"You know why, for someone being formal he sure is taking his time today" Blaze said turning her head to the sky.

"Talking about moi, my liege?" Azure asked as he stepped out from the shadows.

"I expected you to fly" Blaze remarked hiding her scowl.

"I avoided detection as best I could, and that meant walking. I'm sorry for the inconvenience my liege."

"At least you're here" Silver said not hiding his distaste very well.

"That I am, Sir Silver, if I recall" Azure answered him with a wicked smile.

"Azure, we need you to do us a favor, and not let anything we discuss tonight leave this place" Blaze stopped the two from fighting.

"Of course, anything you wish that is within my power" Azure bowed low.

"Very well then, we have called you here for a very special matter" Blaze was trying hard to not let Azure on to their plan until necessary.

"Speak as you will my liege, you have my ears" Azure said while flicking his large bat ears for emphasis.

Silver still looked uncomfortable but it was mainly because he couldn't do much in this.

"I need you to bring forward a revote on a certain matter" Blaze said getting a small reaction from Azure.

"May I ask the matter?" Azure seemed to be hiding a smile.

"The right of marriage" Silver said speaking up.

"Excuse me, but I hardly find that a recent matter, those rights have stood for hundreds of years" Azure seemed annoyed to even have to address Silver.

"The subsection of royalty, to be more specific" Blaze said as Silver sat down on a stump.

"The recent amendment?" Azure asked while wrapping himself in his wings.

"You are correct" Blaze said doing her best to not convey any emotion.

Azure turned from Blaze and took a step towards the tree line.

"It is difficult to access this matter my liege... with it being so recent it would be hard to not arouse suspicion... and I'm afraid that my mind isn't all that in favor of it..." Azure's words hit Silver like a bunch of bricks.

"Not in favor? Is that all you can say?" Silver asked obviously angry.

"I do not answer to you, and yes it is what I say, I am the people's official and I must do what is best for them" Azure snapped back at Silver without turning around.

"I ask you to reconsider, as a personal favor to me" Blaze could see things weren't going their way.

"I must decline, my liege, in fact, I must protest" Azure seemed to start laughing.

"This is a mockery of the council, and I will not let some radical queen go and ruin this land" Azure was clearly laughing under his words.

"Azure, hold your tongue" Blaze said approaching Azure with her hand alight with fire.

"Why, when you seem so unfit to rule." Azure laughed before his neck started to glow.

Silver pulled Azure next to him and Blaze stood on the other side.

"That talk is treasonous" Blaze spat at him.

"How dare you" Silver said trying to not tighten his grip too much.

"Like this" Azure said while snapping his wings open and knocking both Blaze and Silver to the ground.

Silver hit his head on the stump he was by and was knocked unconscious.

Blaze got up as fast as she could but saw Azure standing over Silver with his hand to Silver's throat.

"Now, I have something to ask you my liege. In all these years, have you ever wondered why I address you as such. Why I never say queen, or ruler directly to you? It's because then, I would have to put you higher then myself, and I never will" Azure ran his talons through Silver's quills.

Blaze stood in anger, shrouded in her flames, and was about to attack if not for his hand on Silver's throat.

"Careful now, lest you light the forest aflame."

(…)

Azure laughed as Blaze's flames died down.

"Now, come to me" He spoke as he clutched Silver's throat.

Blaze could see Silver's features squirm in pain even though he was knocked out.

"Good, now, I gave you the chance to choose me as your husband, but now, I will make you" Azure was enjoying his power at the moment.

"That's why you amended it instead of allowing Silver and I to marry!" Blaze couldn't hide her anger.

"Of course, and there isn't much you can do now is there?" Azure said holding his other hand below her cheek.

"Thats what you think!" Blaze yelled as she went to claw across his face with flames dancing.

"Be still!" yelled Azure dodging her hand and knocking her unconscious with his wing.

"Fools" Azure said to himself beginning to fly away.

Turning back he saw the flames from Blaze beginning to spread to the forest.

"Ha, less problems for me. The queen will have perished, no witnesses, and only the council left to turn to. Then, a new leader will have to come from us, and I will rise. HAHAHA!" and with that Azure turned to fly off into the night, as the forest below burned.

(…)

Silver woke with a splitting headache.

"Azure" he spat as he came too.

He tried to take a deep breath but he coughed out black soot.

Looking around he saw that the forest was enveloped in smoke.

"Blaze" Silver called while coughing.

There wasn't an answer and Silver felt his heart clench.

"C'mon think" Silver said to himself while trying to concentrate.

Another moment and Silver cleared a bubble of air by moving the smoke with his mind.

"Blaze!" he yelled as he saw her lying on the ground and not moving.

Running over to her he saw that she was still breathing.

Gathering her in his arms he levitated them off the ground but quickly fell back down.

Silver held his head as waves of pain rippled through his mind.

"Can't fly..." Silver cursed while beginning to run.

Moving his small bubble of smoke free air Silver worked his way through the forest as the fire spread.

"Silver, the fire" Blaze mumbled as Silver carried her.

Silver turned his head back to look at the clearing where the fire was soon to spread from.

Putting Blaze down away from the smoke Silver headed back for the clearing.

"Come on, think" Silver said as he entered the clearing.

"What to do" he thought aloud as he tried to put the fire out.

"Oxygen!" Silver exclaimed while smothering a group of flames till they went out.

"C'mon faster" Silver thought to himself as he saw more flames catching.

"Argh, it's no use" Silver said starting to cough on the smoke again.

Silver returned to Blaze and again raced to make it out of the forest.

"Just a bit more" Silver thought to himself as the trees started to thin.

Bursting forward with all the strength he could muster Silver crashed out of the trees before tumbling to a stop.

Hovering above him was Azure with what looked like all the castle guards.

"He has attacked the Queen and set the forest on fire. Kill him!"

(…)

**OH NO, what will... wait, are we not done yet?**

**(…)**

"No! Azure is the traitor, he attacked Blaze!" Silver shouted as swarms of soldiers rushed him.

"Ha, what a lie!" Azure called as he floated closer.

Silver was thrown to the ground and Blaze tumbled from his arms.

"Blaze" he called reaching out for her but was soon restrained by the guards.

"Bring the traitor before me" Azure called as Silver was forced to his knees.

"You scum!" Silver spat at Azure before he was slapped across the face.

"Bite your tongue, I am in command now!" Azure flexed his hand to deliver the next hit.

"STOP!" a commanding voice rang out causing all but the burning forest to quiet.

Blaze stood holding her head.

"Queen Blaze!" Gardon rushed to her side in an instant.

"Azure, you have assaulted your queen, defied my rule, and assumed control of that which you can't!" Blaze was yelling loud enough to make his large ears hurt.

Azure seemed to smile again, "Fine, THEN TO HELL WITH YOU!"

He turned and began to fly off and a few guards that could chased after him but in their heavy armor they were no match for his speed.

"Get back here" Silver moaned while beginning to glow.

"Release him" Blaze commanded while running to Silver.

Silver felt Blaze's hand on his shoulder and he raised his hand to follow Azure.

The next moment the bat was enveloped in green energy and being dragged backwards to the ground.

"Arrest him" Blaze said while holding up Silver.

No time was wasted in restraining him.

"You blasted fireball witch, you will doom the kingdom, so much will be your fault!" he yelled before Blaze herself clawed him across the face.

His next words were lost in agony as flames played across his face.

Blaze turned back to Silver and saw Gardon helping him to his feet.

"Take him to the infirmary!" Blaze said as she saw the pain in his movements.

"Blaze" Silver said as two guards fetched a stretcher.

Blaze moved forward and kissed Silver, for all the world to see.

"My queen, the forest is still on fire!" Gardon ran up to Blaze.

Blaze turned in annoyance before rushing head first into the inferno now raging in the trees.

"Queen Blaze!" Gardon yelled going to race after her.

The fire flared up and blocked his path.

"Get the fire crew!" He roared trying to be heard over the fire.

The next moment however the forest grew quiet.

Turning back he saw as the charred remains of the trees swayed in the wind without any hungry flames licking across their features.

Blaze soon emerged from the forest and stumbled a small bit before righting herself.

"Protecting the kingdom..." She murmured before falling to the ground.

"GET ANOTHER STRETCHER!" Gardon yelled as he ran to her side.

"Heh, well... the people will have something to talk about" Blaze joked as Gardon lifted her onto the stretcher.

"Queen Blaze, you might as well as lit the world on fire" Gardon made his first joke in a long time as he looked at the two now headed for medical attention.

(…)

**Ok, really long chapter but hey, it was good.**

**Sorry for the lacking of romance but the action was needed for the plot.**

**Next chapter should be the last one... maybe an epilogue as well but till next time.**

**I've got more work to do and not a lot of time to do it.**

**And sorry for the fake notes again, I was having a little fun.**

- One Psychopathic Maniacal Fox


	7. Royal Right

**If I may have your attention now, for just a moment.**

**I would first like to thank you for reading this far, I know most people don't really care after the first few chapters but you stuck with it all the way.**

**Secondly I have been meaning to say this for a while but I held back till now.**

**My first ever series is coming to an end!**

**This doesn't mean that I won't do more Silver X Blaze stories but for now, I'm happy.**

**Now, let's get into things.**

**(…)**

Chapter Seven - Royal Right

The castle was alive.

Everyone that could make it was in the castle and soon several more would arrive.

The sunlight was striking brightly against the weathered stones of the castle lighting even the most twisted of corridors.

Among all this, there was a solitary large balcony that held the most importance.

On this balcony sat several beings but the most noteworthy were three individuals.

The first, was Queen Blaze, guardian of the Sol Emeralds and ruler of the land.

The second, was the royal teller, relayer of law and order.

The last, was an off white hedgehog named Silver, rumored suitor of the Queen.

Others on the balcony were also important such as the Council of Three, and other officials.

Silver sat there, rather uncomfortable, and looked out at the crowd with awe.

"Was it like this for the coronation?" Silver whispered his question to Blaze next to him.

"Mostly... but there are more people here today" Blaze whispered back.

Silver gulped, "More people" he whispered to himself.

"You will be fine" Blaze whispered back putting her hand on his.

"I wish..." Silver muttered but smiled at her touch.

Blaze stood slowly and Silver felt as her hand left his.

She moved to the edge of the balcony and waited for the commotion to quiet down below.

The crowd soon noticed her standing at the ready and was quiet in a few moments.

"Thank you all for making it" Blaze began as silence set across the crowd.

"I have called you all here for some very important announcements."

Blaze took a deep breath while Gardon stepped forward.

"First is concerning the Council of Three. It may have come to your attention that councilman Azure has betrayed the kingdom and now awaits his time in the dungeon" Blaze said trying to not laugh a little at his fate.

"In this matter, Gardon will be assuming his position until another election can be held" Blaze stepped back to allow Gardon a round of applause.

"Next, is about the recent forest fire from last week. Due to the treachery of Azure the forest was lit aflame and would have surely burned to the ground. However, a brave civilian saved me from this treachery and allowed for the forest to be saved. For that..." Blaze trailed off while producing the seven Sol Emeralds.

Blaze glanced back at Silver who struggled forward, his body still hurting from the other day.

"This hedgehog shall be knighted here and now for all to see" Blaze spoke while lifting the emeralds high.

Silver kneeled cringing just a little.

"I knight thee Sir Silver" Blaze said while making the emeralds glow for a moment.

Silver stood as the emeralds circled around him.

"Thank you" He said as loud as he could creating large cheers from the crowd below.

Silver stepped back and sat down glad that the pain was going away.

"Next is an announcement from the royal teller" Blaze said stepping back while a spotted chipmunk stepped forward.

"The Council of Three has made a recent amendment to the rights of marriage concerning royalty. This was made by former councilman Azure but stands despite his betrayal. The Queen is allowed to marry a prince as always as well as other figures of royal status. This includes all from a prince to councilman to even knights."

The crowd below whispered lowly before returning to their silence.

"For the continuance of the royal bloodline, this has been made so and will stand as so!" The chipmunk stepped backward as the crowd renewed their whispering.

Blaze stepped back up front and raised her hand for quiet.

"For the last announcement, I invite you all, to a wedding. Next week Sir Silver and I will be married"

There was an uproar from the crowd but Blaze didn't bother waiting.

"I hope to see you all there, nothing is required in form of presents but your blessings would be welcomed" Blaze finished while turning and walking back towards Silver.

The royal teller returned to the front, "As the queen declares it shall be."

"That wasn't so hard was it Silver?" Blaze asked as she escorted him inside.

"Your leg didn't get broken..." Silver said cringing in pain.

"I'll make it up to you" Blaze said sneaking a small kiss on his cheek.

(…)

Silver carried Blaze through the halls of the castle.

"You shouldn't do this with your leg" Blaze said smiling brightly.

"I'm floating every other step" Silver said smiling as he looked down at her.

"It's only been a few weeks since it broke, it will still take longer for it to fully heal" Blaze said concerned but still smiling.

"I'll be fine" Silver reassured her, "Besides, It's our wedding day, I'm not letting you down now."

"How thoughtful of you, King Silver" Blaze said as she raised her hand to his face.

"Of course my queen, and wife" Silver said with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Blaze asked as Silver looked down at her face.

"I'll have to get used to this, the married thing" Silver said as he looked at the ring on his finger.

"You will, and other royal duties" Blaze held her hand to his face.

Silver rejoiced in the touch, "I don't look forward to politics" Silver said his smile fading for the first time.

"Don't worry, the rights far outweigh the duties" Blaze said with a smile.

"And you will find those out soon" Blaze continued as Silver looked down at her quizzically.

"How do I do that?" Silver asked as they reached Blaze's chambers.

"No, our chambers now" Silver thought to himself.

"You already did" Blaze said with a smile as she lifted her tail letting the ring on it glisten momentarily.

Silver set Blaze down on the bed as she began to purr lowly.

"So then, what duty must I attend to first" Silver asked as he crawled up next to her.

Blaze gave him a sly look before she answered.

"Keeping the queen content"

"I think I can do that" Silver said with a smile as he met her lips with his.

Silver felt no hesitation as he pulled Blaze closer, running his hand through her soft fur.

Blaze purred deeply as Silver's strong hands pulled her frame closer to his.

Silver cradled her back in his free hand while her purring sent vibrations across his lips.

The two were so intwined in one another that, for as long as they could, they ignored the urge to breath.

In the end however, the urge won out and both separated with heavy panting breaths.

"That was amazing, Silver" Blaze breathed as she cuddled closer to him, resting her head on his heaving chest.

"That's cause you're amazing Blaze" Silver said sweetly as he ran his hands down her back softly.

Blaze resumed purring, not able to resist his touch.

"So what is the next duty?" Silver asked with a small laugh.

Blaze shook her head.

"One duty, then one right. Same rules for me" Blaze said pulling herself even closer.

"And your duty was?" Silver asked with a grin.

"I went in reverse, I did the right first, now my duty" Blaze was no on top of Silver pinning him to the bed.

"My right as queen to love my king, and now my duty as queen..." Blaze trailed off.

"Your duty?" Silver asked as Blaze loomed over him.

"It's the same as your right" Blaze said as her face moved closer.

Blaze gave Silver a quick kiss before whispering into his ear.

"My duty as queen, is above all else, to continue the royal bloodline, and provide the king with a child"

Silver blushed deeply as Blaze said this.

"So then this means?" Silver asked gulping a little.

"Oh you're so naive" Blaze said with a small chuckle.

"You always say that" Silver said with a smile

"But it won't be true for long" Blaze said her smile widening.

"Are you sure we should be doing this" Silver asked hesitantly.

"We're married now, and don't forget Silver..." Blaze trailed off again with her smile widening.

Blaze kissed him deeply on the lips adding her tongue to the experience.

Silver couldn't hold back a small moan as Blaze did so.

"It is your royal right as king" Blaze whispered to him as their kiss ended.

(…)

**Thank you all for reading.**

**This will be the end of my Silver X Blaze series.**

**I will apologize for the plot in earlier chapters even thought I have no reason too.**

**This story was a lot of fun to write, and I hope it was fun for the readers too.**

**Now for a sentence that doesn't end in the word too.**

**Dammit... wait YAY.**

**Well... another story done... guess I can get lazy again.**

**Also, if anyone has noticed, all three installments in this story have taken seven chapters.**

**It wasn't a goal or something, but just the way it worked out.**

**More could have been added but it would have been unnecessary and taking away from the story.**

**So, three stories, all in seven chapters, 21 in total... hope you all read the others. **

**If anyone liked this I urge you to check out my profile for other stories or for the updates I put up every chance I get.**

**(…)**

**(man I love this part)**

**Good Night, Live Life, And No Matter If Civilian Or Royal, Use Your Rights.**

**- One Psychopathic, Maniacal, Fox**


	8. Good To Be King

**Hmm... what to do... what to do...**

**Wait, what are you doing here?**

**Crud... now I gotta do something...**

**um... BACK TO WORK...**

**on what though...**

**OH I KNOW.**

**Welcome one and all to my newest Tails X Cream...**

**wait... oh... wrong story.**

**(…)**

**Epilogue - Good To Be King**

**(…)**

The rain softly patted against the hard stone walls.

Spastic winds bellowed altering the otherwise rhythmic sound of the water on rock.

A small balcony weathered the wind and rain with it's softly slanted roof.

This balcony jutted off of the eastern wall of the castle.

The world was quiet except for the concerto of rain until soft footsteps broke across the stone.

A soft lavender frame was soon present on the balcony with a long robe billowing softly behind her.

Blaze stood there in quiet contemplation as the moonlight played over the silky sleeves of her robe.

The deep ocean blue of the robe lit up from the light and seemed to glow slightly.

"For the land of a fire queen, it rains a lot around here" Blaze joked to herself.

"Better for the forest" She commented to herself as she gazed out towards the heavily wooded shadows on the horizon.

Blaze smiled as a flood of vivid memories surged through her.

A warm feeling spread from her and into the dark night.

Blaze remembered the fountain of flowers and she looked over to see it in the night.

The wind fed structure roared with life from the rapid breeze sending even the water laden petals high into the air.

A small whisper echoed from behind Blaze causing her to turn.

She smiled again and made a small ember begin to glow in her hand.

Soon a lone hedgehog stood out on the balcony, his quills eerily matching the soft glow of the moon.

"What woke you" Blaze asked as Silver wrapped his arms around her.

Blaze let the ember fade from her hand before returning his embrace.

"The bed became cold" Silver said with a small chuckle.

Blaze looked up into his eyes with a smile across her face.

"I thought you still hated getting burnt" She replied with her own chuckle.

Blaze raised her hand to his face and she felt him move momentarily in discomfort.

"Sorry, still hot isn't it?" Blaze asked realized she used the same hand that had been holding the ember.

Silver pulled her hand back to his face, "I've gotten used to it"

Blaze kissed him softly on the lips, lingering for a moment to enjoy the taste.

The rain grew harder, and it's intensity nearly doubled spraying droplets inside the balcony, even with it's roof.

Silver watched with small amusement as water turned to steam as it touched Blaze's figure.

"You two shouldn't be out here, last thing we need is for either of you to catch a cold" Silver said with his warm smile.

"Me, a cold?" Blaze said feeling Silver's hand move to her slowly growing belly.

"Maybe not you, but what about him?" Silver asked rubbing her underside slowly.

Blaze purred softly, "Him now? It is hardly time to be predicting that isn't it?"

"Well, what can I say, I'm a bit hopeful."

"Well then, guess we better get her in from the rain shouldn't we" Blaze said playfully leaving Silver standing there.

"Now you're doing it" Silver said laughing as he walked after her.

"It's a motherly thing" Blaze called back.

(…)

Silver's eyes adjusted to the darker room in a moment.

Blaze was lying on the bed, covered with it's soft sheets.

"If I get in and there is another scorch mark, I might just go sleep outside" Silver joked as he neared.

"Well then.." Blaze replied faking anger.

Both soon laughed as Silver climbed into bed next to her.

"Silver" Blaze said as the laughter died down.

"Yes?"

"After all this, I think I want another one..." Blaze said turning to look him in the eyes.

"Another...?" Silver asked confused.

"You're so naïve..." Blaze said with her smile returning for a minute.

"Hey"

"Another child" Blaze said seeing Silver's face go nearly blank.

A moment of silence lapsed between the two.

"Is something wrong Silver?" Blaze asked a bit worried.

""No... just... ouch..." Silver rambled.

"Huh?" Blaze asked feeling a bit hurt.

"I still have the burns and claw marks from this one. I'm not saying no, in fact i'm delighted... just ouch... it's gonna hurt." Silver explained seeing Blaze's face soften.

"Love hurts" Blaze said with a small smile while resting her hand on his chest.

"I know... I just wish my quills didn't stink so much from the burns" Silver laughed a little.

"Oh come on, you got yourself branded" Blaze said moving closer a bit.

"Yeah, and you burned that off too" Silver responded while feeling his chest heat up.

"It was your own fault for getting a brand" Blaze replied nuzzling against his soft chest.

"It was your name, I mean what was wrong with that?" Silver responded rubbing his shoulder as he remembered it.

"You forgot something, so I removed it" Blaze said her eyes now closed.

"What do you mean, there is no way I would misspell your name" Silver now had his arms around Blaze lovingly.

"Not that, you just forgot..." Blaze trailed off.

"Forgot...?" Silver asked but Blaze remained silent.

Another moment passed before he tried again.

"Forgot?" Silver asked seeing Blaze smile widen.

The next moment Silver jumped from the bed and ran for the bathroom.

"Forgot that if you're going to get burned, it's by me" Blaze said with a small laugh as she began to purr as she laid there.

(…)

Silver returned a few minutes later with a small bottle of a green substance.

He rubbed it into the burn on his chest but Blaze soon stopped him.

"I'll do it" she said while taking the burn salve from him.

"Two years of marriage and it still stings" Silver joked while he grit his teeth.

Blaze put the salve down and sighed contently.

"Um, Blaze?" Silver asked looking down at his chest.

"Yes Silver" Blaze said flicking her tail in mischief.

"I think you missed a spot" Silver said moving to grab the salve again.

Blaze intercepted his hand, "No, I made a heart, for the child" Blaze said as Silver looked down.

There was the soft outline of a heart with both the area around and inside covered in salve.

"I'll burn the initials in when we have a name" Blaze said with a dark smile.  
"What!" Silver said fearing the future pain.

"Can't we just think of a name now?" Silver asked trying to avoid another burn.

"You know that isn't customary" Blaze responded before thinking more.

"I know, I know, most children are named when they are born, so their name can be truer to them but I mean... do I really have to get burned again?" Silver saw his point was futile.

"Yes... and for every child to come" Blaze said pulling Silver closer.

Silver paled a little.

"It's good to be king" Blaze joked seeing his face.

Silver's features then washed over with a small smile.

"Yes, it's good to be king" he said while kissing Blaze.

Once their embrace ended Blaze laid back down and rolled over so her back was facing him.

"Good night King Silver" she said while yawning.

"Good night Queen Blaze" Silver responded while wrapping her in his arms.

A few moments passed and Silver slowly took his arms from around her.

Moving ever so slowly and levitating to not wake her, Silver reached the small bedside table.

As quietly as he could he began to unscrew the top of the bottle of salve.

He just got the top off when he heard something that stopped him dead.

"If you heal it up then I will just have to burn it in again... in a place more tender" Blaze said without moving in bed.

Silver gulped and screwed the top back on the salve.

"Just be glad I love you so much" Blaze said as Silver rejoined her in bed.

"Just be glad I love you just as much" Silver replied while returning his arms to her frame.

Blaze rolled over suddenly surprising Silver.

She used the opportunity to kiss Silver and work her tongue inside him before he had a chance to react.

Silver was left there stunned as Blaze kissed her harder than ever before.

A warm presence soon came into him as Blaze's tongue took dominance over him.

Blaze smiled as she then retreated from him, lulling herself to sleep in his arms.

Silver finally regained his senses as a low rumbling purr began to accompany Blaze as Silver held her.

"It's good to be king" Silver repeated with a smile while softly caressing Blaze's face.

Silver then fell asleep, using Blaze's purring as a sweet lulliby.

(…)

**An epilogue to the story that first helped me redefine my ways of writing.**

**The soft Silhouette flames created in the dream of a queen, led to how one would say "And I Will Whisper", and eventually, to the Royal Right of two lovers.**

**I think i've nearly made myself cry... crap I did.**

**Now, before I get my keyboard wet, I must say farewell.**

**My Blaze X Silver trilogy, friend I have made, take care now as I have nothing more for you.**

**With my heartfelt sentiments now at a close, I am left with an acknowledgment or... four to make.**

**AlyssaCookie, you started it as a series by asking me to continue from Silhouette Flames, none of this would have happened without you.**

**SilverDawn2010, I nearly hate how awesome your stories are, I can't compete but I sure can try and I must say that helps make my writing better.**

**Sprx777, C'mon Sprx did you think you would escape? You're one of the biggest Silver X Blaze fans I know and you've been with the story from the start.**

**Quavera Tava, I know you've gone from Sonic for now, I just hope you get to this someday. You were my first fan on this site and I hope to see you back in Sonic someday.**

**(…)**

**(Yes, the part I can't resist)**

**Good Night, Live Life, And It's Good To Be King.**

**- One Psychopathic, Maniacal, Fox**


End file.
